Por Un Apretón de Manos (RenaNoir)
by Lilinnet
Summary: ¿Que tan revelador puede ser un gesto? ¿Qué consecuencias puede eso tener? Versión RenaNoir de Por Un Apretón de Manos (por si no quedó claro xD)
1. Por Una Confesión

**Nota:** Bien! Sí, gente, soy multishipper, RenaNoir me interesó lo suficiente como para escribir algo y dado que a **ChopinThoughts** también le interesaba y me lo hizo saber; fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi mente me terminara llevando por este camino.

 **A los que les interesa la ship y no leyeron Por Un Apreton de Manos: Es mandatorio que lean los primeros tres** **capítulos** , al menos, eso los sitúa en la trama de lo que será el fic y que lleva las cosas donde las lleva. No me da la cara para subir los tres primeros capítulos de nuevo cuando sé que eso no va a cambiar en nada. Pero nada. Nadita-nadas.

Dedicado a **ChopinThoughts**

* * *

Marinette subió las escaleras con rapidez para disimular que su cartera tenía vida propia en aquellos momentos. Se detuvo en la puerta del ya conocido departamento a recuperar el aire perdido. Pero Tikki no le dio demasiado tiempo dado que se colgó del timbre hasta que Maestro Fu mismo abrió la puerta.

Ambos humanos intercambiaron una mirada en silencio, sin saber qué esperar del otro.

—No me mire a mi, fue Tikki quien me trajo aquí sin ninguna razón esta vez—se excusó mientras su kwami sobrevolaba el espacio entre ella y el Maestro Fu.

—¿Tikki?—llamó el hombre en un tono de "¿necesitas algo, querida?"

El kwami pareció lidiar con un dilema interno antes de tomar palabra

—No con Marinette presente—declaró al fin, mirando a uno y a otro.

—¿Eh?—la poseedora de su Miraculous parecía anonadada.

—Puedo decirlo, si quieres, pero va en contra… de...—movió su pequeña mano, intentando sacar la palabra correcta de su boca—. el código del superhéroe.

Marinette frunció el ceño, aferrándose a la correa de su cartera. ¿Tenía que ver con Chat Noir? ¿con su Miraculous? ¿qué era tan importante?

—Ahm… bueno, esperaré… ¿aquí?

—Tonterías, pasa—se negó el hombre—. Puedes esperar en el balcón.

Gran cambio. Pero no es que podía quejarse. Tampoco es que la estaban excluyendo sin razón. O eso esperaba.

—Lo siento, prometo explicartelo más tarde —suspiró Tikki con un pesar palpable.

Sí, no iba a negar que a veces sentía lamentaba haber puesto esa regla sobre la identidad secreta. La única regla que regía en el llamado "código del superhéroe" para ella y Chat Noir; era la única y que podía brindarles un algo de seguridad por si llegaban a tener algún problema serio en el futuro o un algo.

Marinette asintió, sin poner trabas a aquello. Ingresaron al departamento donde saludaron a Wayzz y ella esperó a que el Maestro Fu le abriese la puerta del balcón. Una vez a solas, Tikki no tardó en relatar la información dicha por Plagg hacia unas horas. No había una pregunta que hacer en nombre del Miraculous de la Destrucción porque éste no hizo ninguna, pero la intención estaba ahí. O al menos, así lo interpretaba Tikki.

¿Debía Plagg presentarle a Adrien al Maestro Fu? ¿Deberían darle el Miraculous a Alya?

Y sin embargo, no puso voz a aquellas dudas. Observó a Wayzz y al Maestro Fu en espera de una respuesta a lo expuesto.

Pero eso no parecía ocurrir.

—¿Maestro Fu?—tanteó Tikki.

El hombre suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué se activaron juntos esta vez?—preguntó él, Tikki asintió, a medias.

—Puedo imaginarmelo—respondió ella—. Los miraculous no suelen caer en manos de cualquiera, por más que usted decida quien va ser el poseedor, hay mucha obra del… destino.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera—aclaró Wayzz y Tikki asintió.

Hacer referencia a toda esa fuerza inefable que movía al mundo en el que las coincidencias eran tan justas que ni aún habiendolo querido se podría haber dado de la manera que se dio, era muy complicado. ¿Las fuerzas naturales de la vida, la creación y la muerte quisieron que Marinette sea Ladybug y Adrien, Chat Noir? De ello no había duda. Porque podrían haber pasado cualquier otro chico o cualquier otra chica, pero fueron Adrien y Marinette los que estaban en el lugar y momento adecuados. ¿por qué? porque debían estar, porque debían ser Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Las fuerzas de lo inefable tenían la respuesta absoluta de todo, sí. Pero nunca en toda su vida las dirían a nadie. Ni siquiera a los kwamis.

El problema venía con que las fuerzas podían tener sus mañas y decisiones raras, pero siempre había un patrón. Quien tenga una voluntad inquebrantable, con la capacidad de sacrificarse por el bien mayor, con la actitud innata de hacer el bien, con la devoción de ayudar por ayudar siempre terminaba con el Miraculous de la Mariquita en su poder. Así como quien terminaba con el Miraculous del gato… bueno, era alguien que podía hacer… ser, mejor dicho, más impredecible.

—El Miraculous del gato suele caer en manos de alguien que está muy cerca al problema, de haber uno—informó el Maestro Fu—. Suele ser el más volátil de todos los Miraculous por ese motivo, uno nunca sabrá dónde estarán sus alianzas hasta el final.

Tikki frunció el ceño. Entonces necesitaba ubicar la amenaza para saber desde qué distancia operar.

Eso le recordaba a todo el tema que hubo con el libro antiguo y un Gabriel Agreste siendo akumatizado. Las sospechas de aquella vez ¿todavía seguían en pie? Más con la información de que Adrien era, en efecto, Chat Noir. Aunque eso, era algo que el propio Maestro Fu ya conocía, dado que él fue quien le dio el Miraculous.

No podía pensar con el corazón en esto. Tampoco podía dejarse llevar por esa idealización de hombre perfecto que Marinette tenía de Adrien. Llevaba viviendo en ese mundo por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de los presentes. Sabía y conocía el corazón humano. Para bien y para mal. Y sabía de los engañosos que podían ser, sin necesidad de ningún kwami de por medio. Si la sospecha era cierta, entonces había otra muy buena razón de sobra para no revelarle a Adrien todo el tema del Maestro Fu.

—¿Entonces no es grave lo que están haciendo?—preguntó ella—. ¿No amerita a...?

Una negativa con la cabeza del hombre la hizo callar.

—Temo que no; no esta mal que quiera investigar sobre los Miraculous, si puede encontrar la información—continuó el hombre—. Y me gustaría poder darles una mano, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que Hawk Moth sepa que hay un Guardián en París.

Tikki asintió y suspiró.

—Supongo que tampoco se podrá darle permanentemente el Miraculous del Zorro a Alya tampoco

El Maestro Fu asintió ante aquello.

—Lo siento, pero es…—Tikki negó con la cabeza.

—No es a mi a quien tiene que decirmelo, Maestro Fu —acotó—. Sé muy bien las reglas y conozco los motivos detrás de ellas. Todos justificados.

—¿Pero..?

Tikki inspiró hondo.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de que puedan informarse bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión que pueda llevarlos por un mal camino.

Wayzz voló hasta estar cerca de Tikki.

—Sabes que eso es peligroso—señaló.

—Sí, pero si ellos son realmente de confiar, entenderán y sabrán esperar.

Wayzz se volvió hacia el poseedor de su Miraculous.

—Muy bien, debo decir que Tikki aquí tiene un punto.

.

—¿Cómo es eso que le has dado tu número de teléfono a una civil?

—¿Huh?—la pregunta lo agarró por desprevenido.

Si bien hubo un mini aviso por parte de Alya ( _si tu "Purrrrncesa" pregunta; sí, me diste tu número porque te insistí demasiado sobre Ladybug_ ), no entendía como pudo haber llegado eso a Ladybug.

Estaban patrullando, como hacían naturalmente a aquella hora, y si bien habían hablado de lo mínimo e indispensable, aquella pregunta salió en un momento de silencio profundo.

—Pues… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ladybug ya tenía una media mentira preparada para la situación.

—Antes de encontrarnos, me crucé con una chica… Ehm… no recuerdo su nombre, pero es de una familia que tiene una exquisita panadería—relató—. Me pidió disculpas en nombre de su amiga, si está llegaba a importunar nuestras tareas.

Chat frunció el ceño. Uno más uno, dos. Pero dudaba que Marinette… Como que algo no le cerraba.

Asintió, dudoso.

—Oh, debe ser Marinette. No te preocupes, milady—dijo quitándole importancia al asunto—. No es molestia, su amiga realmente quiere saber algunas cosas sobre nosotros. Y… no, no tiene que ver con nuestra no-relación.

Ladybug apenas y pestañeó.

—Entonces has hablado con ella, con la amiga de...ehm—chasqueó los dedos, aparentando que no sabía el nombre.

—¿Marinette?—¿en serio era tan difícil recordar su nombre? La vio asentir y pronunciar un "si, ella"—. Sí, me parecía irrespetuoso no escucharla aunque sea una vez. Igual, cuando sacó preguntas que no podía responder… como que tuve que poner una excusa y evadirla.

—Uhm, ya veo.

Los dos se miraron sin decir mucho.

Chat Noir no tenía ninguna prueba más que su intuición que le dijese que su compañera le estaba mintiendo. Ladybug, solo tenía la palabra de Alya con el " _Igual, nada, no suele prestarme mucha atención"_ que le daba a entender alguien mentía. Aún así, no dijeron nada.

.

—Así que dinos, Agreste ¿Quién más está en la corte real?—fue el chiste con el que Alya lo recibió.

Él le dio una mueca medio de fastidio, incapaz de ocultarla bajo la máscara que solía llevar. Nino miró a uno y a otro con cara de sorpresa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—preguntó, con la curiosidad ganándole.

—Sobras de las conversaciones que tuvimos para el trabaja de Mendeleiev—explicó con tranquilidad.

El celular de Nino vibró mientras Adrien se acomodaba en su asiento. Tras revisar el mensaje, soltó una carcajada corta, concisa y alta, que causó un respingo en el rubio. Como si fuera poco, Nino también apoyó sus manos sobre el banco con fuerza y se volvió a Alya con expresión de sorpresa y la boca semiabierta.

Claramente, no se esperaba eso.

Caramente, eso le agradaba.

Alya asintió como y, siendo esto suficiente evidencia, Nino se volvió a Adrien

—¡Viejo! ¿Y no me dijiste nada?—le recriminó sin rencor en su voz.

Adrien lo miró como si no entendiera.

—No sé de qué hablas…

Una serie de palabras sin sentido salieron de la boca de su amigo.

—¿Cómo que no?—ya estaba haciéndole una escena, Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nino, si no me dices las cosas claramente...—hizo una pausa para suspirar con cierta desgana—. No creo que pueda entenderte.

Tanto Nino como Alya se miraron entre sí.

—¿Pasa… algo?—Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada fuera de lo normal —suspiró cruzándose los brazos sobre el banco y reposando la cabeza sobre los mismos.

—Eh...—Nino vaciló—. ¿Es por tu padre?

Hubo un vago movimiento con la cabeza y Nino asumió que sí. Alya… no. Vio como Nino llevaba una mano a su hombro y lo sacudía con suavidad, como intentando darle ánimos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—pregunto

—...No...—replicó por lo bajo.

Nino se encogió de hombros y tomó su celular. Al cabo de unos segundos, el teléfono de Alya vibró.

" _Hay que animarlo ¿Ideas?" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por la amistad de esos dos._

" _Podemos secuestrarlo después de su clase de… ¿Chino?"_

" _Nah, es viernes. Toca Esgrima"_

" _Mejor. Es acá."_

" _Genial! Hablaré con el resto en el recreo, lo entretienes por mí?"_

.

Nino los juntó en una esquina para hablar en el recreo. Marinette intentó poner atención lo mejor que pudo, pero no podía dejar de notar la ausencia de Alya y Adrien. Aún aunque el tema girará sobre Adrien.

Era extraño. Siempre los vio llevarse bien y no era nada del otro mundo, pero como que ahora había una intimidad que le resultaba… rara. Cómo que le disparaba varias alarmas dentro de ella.

—Entonces, ¿A qué se debe el ánimo?—inquirió Alya en la otra punta del patio.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado. La morena respiró muy profundo antes de volver a tomar palabra.

—Mira, o me lo puedes decir a mí y salvarte de una salida sorpresa que estamos planeando por allí; o puedes no decírmelo y tener que fingir una sonrisa y mejor ánimo. Por no decir que no dejaré que te vayas de esa salida a menos que aparezca un Akuma y…

Adrien suspiró. Iba a ser mucho más fácil decirle la verdad a guardar silencio

—Ladybug me mintió, de nuevo.

Alya lo miró, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Ayer me preguntó por qué te di mi teléfono—relato—. Cuando le pregunté cómo supo de ello… dijo que se encontró con Marinette camino a la ruta de patrullaje y…

Alya se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Bueno, Marinette es muy sensible a cometer ese tipo de situaciones—sin ir más lejos, Alya podía recordar el día en el que terminó con Nino encerrada en una jaula. Pero Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de lo que ella pueda decir o no—Adrien negó con la cabeza—. Había algo en el tono o en la forma… no puedo explicarlo bien, pero me di cuenta enseguida que me estaba mintiendo. Que milady… Ladybug.

Alya guardó silencio, entendiendo que no debía burlarse de él esta vez.

—Es la segunda vez que lo hace, y esta vez es por algo más… mundano—suspiró desanimado. sus labios marcaban una clara mueca de decepción que podía confundirse con tristeza—. Milady no confía en mí.

—¿la estimas mucho?—Adrien la miró y se encogió de hombros. No había mucho para agregar ya que entendía muy bien que podía pasar si el héroe personal de uno no confiaba en ti de la misma manera que uno confiaba en él. Más si ese heroe resultaba ser tu compañero de batallas.

—Es más que eso.

—Oh...—Alya agradeció estar de espaldas a los demás para que nadie notara su expresión de sorpresa.

¿Era posible que esa cosa que ellos tenían con los sobrenombres era porque había un trasfondo romántico? ¿inconsciente? Bueno, al menos era consciente para Adrien y…

 _Oh._

Hubo un pequeño _crash_ en su interior que no supo distinguir bien a qué se debía pero una inmediata sensación de vacío la inundó. ¿Qué rayos? Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de preocuparse por lo que le pasara a ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para fingir que no le ocurría nada. Adrien, ignorando aquello, asintió.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tenga sus razones—sugirió ella. Adrien sacudió su cabeza.

—No; desde hace un tiempo que esta un algo… no sé, rara—insistió—. Creo que no confía más en mí o… no sé… me debe odiar.

...Y en ese momento cayó en lo que aquello significaba para Marinette. El chico que le gustaba, gustaba de otra persona. Diviiiiino.

No, no realmente. Eso eran pésimas noticias. Y sabía que tendría que decirselo a Marinette, evitando mencionar todo el hecho de que Adrien era Chat Noir, por supuesto.

—¿Odiar?—repitió y Alya suspiró antes de cambiar de postura.

Está bien, el chico podría ser insípido de buenas a primeras, pero se hacía querer por todos los que lo rodeaban. Y también como Chat Noir, no tenía la misma cantidad de fans porque... bueno, Ladybug era quien restauraba todo; pero también era apreciado por la gente.

—Mira, no creo que sea eso. Puede haber otra cosa—sugirió—. Dijiste algo sobre un Guardián de los Miraculous. Puede ser eso. Puede ser… no sé, su vida personal. Quizás tenga un problema que no puede compartir con vos. Yo... no le prestaría tanta atención a ese detalle, chatton.

Adrien le puso cara como que quería decirle algo, pero negó la cabeza y suspiró.

—No, no es algo que pueda decirte ahora.

Alya guardó silencio y asintió. Hubo un prolongado silencio donde ella vio como él luchaba consigo mismo para mantener a raya sus propias emociones. ¿Esa era la transición de Chat Noir a Adrien Agreste? Al final, terminó por sonreírle con esa mueca insípida pero perfecta. De modelo.

—Así que… ¿Una salida sorpresa?— preguntó.

Alya asintió levemente.

—Con Nino pensamos que te vendría bien un poco del amor de tus compañeros de clase.

—Entonces… ¿Ya es oficial? ¿Puedo llamarlos mamá y papá?—Alya rió y el acentuó esa sonrisa blanda.

No, era la transición de un hombre por esconder sus emociones. Chat Noir era una capa más de la cebolla, una mucho más real y sincera que Adrien, pero con esas sonrisas escondía todo lo que no quería o no podía revelar.

—Solo si aceptas el combo con los regaños y tiradas de orejas—Alya se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

Lo vio mojarse los labios y sonreírle de nuevo. Echó una mirada a aquella reunión en la que todos parecían hablar animados antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Acepto solo si pueden ir a las reuniones de padres y maestros. Y a cualquier actividad escolar que involucre la figura paterna

—Ah, ¡con condiciones!

—Si van a serlo, que sean mejor que el que tengo ahora—se encogió de hombros.

De acuerdo… si Marinette iba en serio con eso de estar enamorada de él, tenía un largo y duro camino por delante. Todo este asunto de él siendo Chat Noir era la punta del iceberg de un chico que, realmente, necesitaba mucho más cariño y apoyo que el de sus amigos o el de una posible pareja.

Como amiga de Marinette sabía que tenía que decírselo a ella, pero como amiga de Adrien, también sabía que tenía que guardar el secreto de que era Chat Noir. Podía, o ser amiga de una o de otro; o de ambos, eligiendo qué decir y qué no, a la vez de que encontraba una explicación creíble para explicarle por qué sabía lo que sabía.


	2. Por Una Charla

Le parecía increíble como el chico podía fingir tan bien la sorpresa. Hasta puso en duda si ella realmente le dijo o no sobre el tema. No pudieron hablar mucho aquella tarde, por lo que quedó pendiente la conversación.

En cambio, si pudo hablar con Marinette. Estaban en la casa de la última, con la televisión prendida y escuchándola suspirar por Adrien. Ese día, su amiga estaba de buen humor, por haber estado cerca de Adrien y todo eso.

—Entonces…¿hablaste con él?—Alya tocó el tema primero, para ver cómo daba un respingo y se acomodaba en el lugar.

—Nno… bueno, no pude iniciar conversación y Adrien parecía disfrutar el silencio en ese momento...—la vio nerviosa, dibujando círculos invisibles con la tapa de su lápiz mecánico.

Alya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te haría mal hablar con él, conocerlo un poco—sugirió y por la expresión que Marinette puso supo que eso no era una opción.

Era como si entrara en cortocircuito de solo pensarlo. Tener que elegir las palabras y formularlas de manera entendible sin divagar o enredarse, más todo lo que involucraba tener una conversación con alguien. La postura, gesticular, hacer contacto visual. No… Marinette no estaba preparada para conversar como una persona normal con el chico que le gustaba. Los nervios, la transpiración, la mala elección de palabras, los movimientos bruscos y si lo miraba a los ojos su cerebro dejaba de funcionar.

Frunció los labios.

—¿Quizás si empiezan a escribirse?—sugirió

La mirada que obtuvo fue reticente, pero al menos estaba siendo considerada como una opción más posible.

—Es que… me da miedo—confesó en un suspiro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma—¿Qué pasa si…?

Alya se acercó a su amiga y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, para conseguir su mirada. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Mari, todo tiene solución; y si no lo tiene, no vale la pena preocuparse por ello—le aseguró—. Además si no le hablas…¿Cómo vas a poder tener una relación con él? ¿Cómo vas a conocerlo y saber que te gusta de verdad?

—¿De verdad?—hubo cierto tono ofendido en la repetición, pero Alya no hizo caso.

Bajo su tacto y tras esas palabras, la vio ponerse rígida y la vio esquivar su mirada. Alya no podía culparla. Marinette aún era inexperta en relacionarse con los demás en las cosas del amor. Si ya por miedo o timidez cometía sus errores en el campo de la amistad (errores de los que aprendía rápido), sus miedos sobre ella desenvolviéndose en el campo del amor justificados.

Pero solo necesitaba más confianza en ella misma. Y tener los pies un poco más en la tierra en vez de estar todo el día suspirando.

Frunció los labios, de nuevo, y la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar y la escuchó suspirar.

—Peor sería que tener lo que deseas y que no sea como esperabas—agregó cuando se separaron—. Sé que ahora no lo puedes ver así, pero… imaginate si pasa, imaginate si estas con Adrien por fin y no es… no es lo esperabas.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que Adrien puede no ser… quien muestra ser?—Marinette parecía realmente confundida ante aquella exposición.

—¿Sabes realmente como piensa o qué haría en determinada situación?

Marinette se la quedó mirando, con la duda mientras buscaba una respuesta honesta en su cabeza.

—Creo que…

—¿Crees que lo sabes o lo sabes?

La vio encogerse de hombros y bajarlos, adoptando una pose de derrotada. Alya

—Mira… no soy creyente del amor a primera o segunda vista; sino que creo que hay que conocer al otro. — intentó aclarar; se rascó la nuca con duda, intentando salir con algún ejemplo—. Es como… ehm… una pizza de muzzarella ¿lo es?

—¿lo es?—Marinette repitió sus últimas palabras y las amigas se miraron.

Alya suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento. Quizás no era la mejor opción, pero… las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y era hora de lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Creo que sí. Es una pizza, y todas las pizzas son atractivas y deliciosas. Pero una pizza de muzzarella no deja de ser pan al horno, con salsa de tomate y queso, y quizás orégano y aceituna. No tiene comparación con una Fugazzeta que tiene cebolla además del queso, o la Calabresa que tiene longaniza, queso y champiñones. ¡O la que tiene rúcula, tomate y aceituna negra! —gesticulaba con sus manos y se entusiasmaba con la idea—. A lo que voy, es que no tienes porqué quedarte con algo que se ve bien de lejos y no sabes si después de va a gustar o te vas a conformar con esa pizza para toda la vida.

Silencio.

Las amigas se miraron.

—¿Estás comparando a Adrien con una… pizza de muzzarella?—inquirió dubitativa, tomando demasiado literal la metáfora—. ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de comer?

Alya estalló en risas ahora, y Marinette no tardó en seguirle, contagiada por la risa de su amiga y las breves acotaciones de "¿te lo imaginas?", "Una pizza con ojos", "seguro que serían aceitunas", "Oh, Marinette, eres grandiosa", "Oh, Marinette, ven y besa mi corteza" que alargaron las risas por un buen tiempo.

.a.

El llamado vino bastante después, cuando estaba volviendo a su casa para cumplir sus obligaciones familiares. No estaba exactamente de mal ánimo, pero le alegró saber que buscaba hablarle. En una de esas, quizás le decía lo que no le dijo más temprano. Tras trivialidades, Adrien le expresó que había estado pensando sobre algo.

—No sabía que los rubios pensaban.

—¡Ey!—ante el inesperado reclamo, ella rió, le gustaba buscarlo.

—Broma, broma ¿en qué piensas?—escuchó un resoplido antes de tener su respuesta, pero había un tono divertido ahí.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que mi padre me castigó sin ir a clases por haber tomado un libro de su biblioteca?

Alya se congeló a medio pasó. No sabía aquello ¿En serio existía un hombre tan…? Y no, estricto no era la palabra. Tampoco rígido. Se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Adrien, por su parte, esperó con paciencia.

—No sabía que te castigó por eso—logró articular al fin.

—Fue esa vez que me dejó sin ir a clases—Él le informó, sin demasiada importancia.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?—No tardó en apurar la conversación, así como reanudaba sus palabras; sentía mucha incomodidad en ese tema. Aún así, él tardó en dar la respuesta que él quería.

—El libro tenía una ilustración de Ladybug.

—¿En serio?—Alya se volvió a frenar en seco, sorprendida

—Y también estaba Chat Noir, y Rena Rouge.

—...Eso es interesante ¿Sacaste fotos?—le costaba reaccionar a aquella nueva información ¿por qué no lo recordó antes? Ahora sentía la necesidad de querer tener ese libro en sus manos y ojearlo.

—No, no tuve tiempo. —fue el turno de Alya de resoplar. Este chico nunca aprendería, y la opción que quedaba, bueno...

—Es casi seguro que si intentas sacar ese libro de nuevo…

—Lo sé, pero debería de haber una manera…

—Por no decir que levantaría sospechas…— ella seguía, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Además ¿Qué hacía tu padre con ese libro en primer lugar?

—Creo que tomaré eso como un no; ¿por qué no lo tendría? —resignado, Adrien le siguió la conversación a ella.

—No, por nada. Es solo que no me parecía del tipo de persona que es… bueno, seguidor de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Estoy bastante seguro que si él se entera que soy Chat Noir, me castigaría de por vida.

—Por como es, seguro.

Hubo risas de ambas partes. Luego, silencio. Algo le dijo a Adrien, qué era lo que Alya estaba pensando.

—¿También sospechas que mi padre...?

—¿Sospechar? ¿También? —¿Acaso Adrien sospechaba de su propio padre?

—Ladybug lo hizo en su momento, que era Hawk Moth. —explicó él—. Nunca me dijo por qué. La sospecha murió en el momento en el que fue akumatizado.

—Es interesante —reconoció después una breve pausa, con su cabeza maquinando a mil por hora algunas teorías.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que tal si quien tomó el libro es Ladybug? ¿que la información que había ahí podía hacerle creer que tu padre lo era? Aunque el simple hecho de tener el libro y lo que sea que sepa Ladybug sobre el tema… en fin, eso no viene al caso .—comenzó a hablar sin esperar a que el rubio le respondiese—. A lo que voy es que, a nosotros nos está faltando información. Sabemos que hay un Guardián de Miraculous, por lo que debe de haber más Miraculous de los que conocemos. Sabemos que Ladybug o algo parecido existió en el Antiguo Egipto, pero la caja tanto de tu Miraculous como el de Trixx tienen claras connotaciones asiáticas. Y ella te esta ocultando cosas.

—Qué hizo con tu Miraculous y esas cosas. —acotó.

—Claro. —asintió —. No quiero pensar mal de mi heroina favorita número uno-

—¡Ey! ¿Y yo que?

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

—¿Eh?

—Dije Heroína, no heroe

—Ah…

—Bien, como decía…

—¿Entonces soy tu héroe favorito número uno?

—Estoy intentando…

—¿Lo soy?

—Se pierde puntos cuando sé quién está detrás la máscara.

—Ugh, bueno, continua.

—¿ninguna respuesta desacarada? Si que estas muy Adrien hoy. —continuó ella y aún así, no le sacó nada—; pero puede ser que ella misma sabe lo que nosotros no y lo está ocultando por una buena razón… O está tan a oscuras como nosotros y por eso no te dice las cosas.

—Eso no explica por qué sabía lo de... Pero no viene al caso; ¿Y qué hacemos con eso?

—Nada, es solo una teoría. Nuestro objetivo sigue siendo encontrar más información sobre los Miraculous.

—Pense que era devolverte el Miraculous del Zorro…

—Eso… también—asintió ella.

.a.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hablaron con el Maestro Fu?— preguntó Marinette entrando a su habitación tras despedirse de Alya. Su conversación con ella la dejó con una sensación de intranquilidad que no sabía muy bien como tomársela o por qué.

Tikki salió de la cartera y la contempló mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Si… ayer tuve un encuentro con el Kwami de Chat Noir—Marinette la miró desconcertada y ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza—. Respetando el acuerdo, no diré cómo ni cuándo.

—De… acuerdo —asintió con lentitud.— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Su poseedor está haciéndose preguntas y él tenía la inquietud sobre qué decirle.

—Oh —se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dispuesta a comenzar sus deberes ni bien terminara aquella conversación.

Tikki asintió.

—Hay… hay un patrón en la historia, donde no siempre el poseedor de Plagg tuvo buenas intenciones. Plagg tiene una tendencia de ir donde sople el viento, por lo que tampoco sabe todo lo que tiene que saber.

—Uhm… Entonces tú pregunta era por si Plagg debía compartir lo que sabía

—O presentarle al Maestro Fu.

—¿Y que dijo el Maestro Fu?

—Que… no. Es peligroso si Chat llega a cambiar de bando—suspiró Tikki—. Y tiene razón.

—¡Pero Chat…!—fue increíble la rapidez.con la que saltó al oír eso, llenándose la boca de palabras y fallando a reproducirlas todas.

—Y aún así… a veces le mientes —le señaló.

—¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Decirle la verdad sobre Rena Rouge? ¿O que Alya me dijo lo que dijo? Si ella de verdad lo conoce…

Calló al ver el rostro de Tikki.

—Hay muchas más formas de hacer preguntas sin mentir, Marinette. Dañas la confianza de la persona si descubre que le mientes.

Marinette suspiró. Hoy parecía uno de esos días en los que recibía sermones sin solicitarlos. Y todos eran acertados. Asintió sin decir mucho más, pensando en como enmendar aquello.

Después de todo, Chat era un buen compañero, honesto y sacrificado por su causa. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón en eso...—concedió con cierta amargura.

.a.

 **Nota**

: puede que Alya no tenga hambre, pero en el momento que escribí eso, yo sí tenía.


End file.
